Episode 9932 (22nd November 2019)
Plot Bernie has moved out of No.5. Michael is on cloud nine after seeing his daughter Tianna for the first time. He's shocked when Grace shows up at No.3. Daniel sets about cleaning the flat following the burglary. Paul accepts Billy's offer to move in with him. Chesney hears the accusations against Bernie and tells Gemma that the holdall wasn't carrying stolen goods; they were sent up by Cilla. Aggie takes Grace to task for kidnapping her grandchild. Grace agrees to talk things over with Michael privately. Hope splashes paint on Fiz's blouse when she tells her to clear away her drawings. Jade takes charge and secures Hope's compliance by bribing the girl. Michael asks Grace for access to his daughter. Grace defends her decision to exclude him from Tianna's life, as he's never been reliable. Gemma and Paul apologise to Bernie. With Billy's notebook still missing, Billy suggests that Kel is the true thief. Bernie remembers that he went into Billy's office at St. Mary's Church while she was cleaning. Ed looks for Nick to sign off on the new fixtures and fittings at the factory. Sally stalls him until the shareholders have had their say. Daniel breaks down when he finds Sinead's 'mummy' mug in pieces on the floor. Gemma drags Bernie to Kel's house to see what he has to say for himself. Grace isn't convinced that Michael will ever provide a stable environment for Tianna. Michael is gutted when she departs without giving him her number. Bernie and Gemma find no sign of Kel - or a burst pipe - at the house. The factory staff pitch outlandish ideas for the new workplace, including a slide. Beth checks on Daniel at the flat and takes the broken man in her arms. Rita is touched when Paul checks that she'll be okay living on her own. She reveals that she has a bottle of bubbly on standby, having expected him and Billy to move in together sooner or later. Fiz is astonished that Jade managed to get Hope to help clean the house. Michael is resigned to never seeing his daughter again but Grace suddenly returns with Tianna. Bernie breaks into Kel's and finds Daniel's laptop. Retrieving it, she knocks over a stack of photographs of Paul as a child, and other young boys. Cast Regular cast *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox Guest cast *Grace Vickers - Kate Spencer *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Tianna Vickers - Navaeh Maloney (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and Daniel's bedroom *The Kabin *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *Weatherfield General - Corridor *Kel Hinchley's house - Downstairs rooms and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bernie and Gemma hunt for evidence against Kel; Michael hopes to become part of his daughter’s life; and Daniel suffers a meltdown in his flat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,556,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2019 episodes